victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Lang
OOC: She'll be back when I find a personality, but it'll probably take longer than 2 weeks so I can't put her on hiatus harharhar. And don't use Nana because I might change her FC back to Nana. Appearance *Hair Color: Brown. *Eye Color: Brown. I own eye glasses. I am completely against contacts. Don't ask me why, because do you really need to know everything? *Trademark: I like taking selcas~. My style is pretty girly. I love skirts, dark colored shirts, and I like dresses but I refuse to wear them. It's fine, because my parents don't care much. Oh! Right, I never wear jewelry. It's not that I'm against it, it's that I don't want to. My physical features are just simple. My hair is straight and dark, my eyes are dark, and my skin is really pale, close to just completely white. I have glasses too. I am completely against contacts. Family Xander Lang My dad's nice. He's actually three quarters white, and one quarter Korean. He works as a journalist for a huge newspaper. He's a complete workaholic, but I know he loves me. When I was young, he used to tell me stupid stories about love which I believed back then. But I remember him telling them so lovingly and said he wouldn't let anyone ever break my heart. A lot has changed since then. Mia Lang It's like I don't even know my mom. She's full Korean, and was obsessed with me living up to her values and culture. She kind of toned it down when I hit thirteen, but she and I are still so distant and I don't know why. But I do love her, and I always will. Celestia Lang My cousin. eh Virginia Lang um. Friends HAHAHAHAH -DIES OF LAUGHTER-. ROFL YEAH, I TOTALLY HAVE FRIENDS. this is literally me: History I was actually born in Tennessee, while my parents were vacationing, on April 20, 1996. My parents were thrilled to have a little girl, because they always wanted a "little princess". Years flew by, and I moved to LA, California. I never moved since then. When I was 14, I auditioned for this school. I danced to Complicated by Avril Lavigne, but last year I reauditioned by singing Dancing Queen by ABBA. Personality I'm different. I'm quiet, and hardly say anything because I hate dialogue. I have friends, but yeah. If I'm being honest, I love food and my laptop more than almost anything. I write, paint, and dance instead of talk like most people. I'm really shy, but when you get to know me I'm really straightforward and I don't sugarcoat anything. I was normal but then came the internet. Trivia *I'm actually one quarter white and three quarters Korean. *I only speak English and sarcasm, sorry. *Instagram sucks. Same goes for Facebook. *I'd love to visit Mexico. *Tumblr is life. *I like food with cheese. Like mac & cheese, grilled cheese... *My laptop is my mental husband. He's a Chromebook. Hands off him. *I love brownies. *I love trampolines. *I'm married to Myungsoo. *From Infinite. *You can't marry him. *My ultimate biases are MYUNGSOO (like I said, ugh dear Lord he is so beautiful and just perfect wow), Alice, Suzy, Kyuhyun and Zelo. W0W they are so hotttt k. *I'm bi-curious, but NO ONE LIKES ME and it's just because of celebrities. Gallery tumblr_mh1dawIJ341rabo14o2_250.png tumblr_mh1dawIJ341rabo14o3_250.png tumblr_mh1dawIJ341rabo14o5_250.png tumblr_mh1dawIJ341rabo14o4_250.png tumblr_mh1dawIJ341rabo14o6_250.png tumblr_mh1dawIJ341rabo14o7_250.png tumblr_mh1dawIJ341rabo14o8_250.png tumblr_mh1dawIJ341rabo14o9_250.png HVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.gif Rebecca1.jpg Rebecca2.png Rebecca3.png Rebecca4.png Rebecca5.png Rebecca6.png Rebecca7.png Rebecca8.jpg Rebecca9.gif Rebecca10.gif Rebecca11.png Rebecca12.gif Rebecca13.jpg Rebecca14.gif Rebecca15.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Sophomore Category:Alice Lang